The present invention relates to methods for treating aluminum alloys to achieve dispersion strengthening thereof, and to dispersion-strengthened alloy products obtainable by such methods. The mechanical properties of a dispersion-strengthened alloy product are governed by a fine dispersion of microscopic insoluble particles and/or by the dislocation structure or grain structure resulting from these particles.
Dispersion-strengthened alloy products, including aluminum alloys, have been produced by sintering fine powders. Solid state reaction processes also have been employed to produce dispersion-strenghtened products, such as high-speed steels. Known dispersion-strengthened alloys have useful properties, such as high strength at elevated temperatures.